All of Me: Sandcastles, Storms and Stingrays
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy takes everyone to Florida and gets a lot more than he bargained for.


**title:** Sandcastles, Storms and Stingrays  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy  
**universe/series:** All of Me  
**summary:** Randy takes everyone to Florida and gets a lot more than he bargained for.  
**warnings:** Sex, Fluff, Angst, Drama  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own. Sorry is my spelling and grammar is not perfect.  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't

"So should we go see sea turtles at Turtle Point next?" Cody adjusted his sun glasses as he and Randy walked down the path.

"Sea turtles, can't we go see a shark or something a little more dangerous?" Randy shifted Alanna who was in his arms.

"Yeah because I'm sure Alanna is going to love sharks. She'll probably be scared of them," Cody and Randy looked at the Sea World directional map. "Besides you know who much she loves that stuffed turtle we got her."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Randy sighed. "So we've seen penguins, dolphins and Shamu. Besides turtles and sharks have we missed anything?" Randy smiled has Alanna pulled on his tank top.

"Stingrays, the walk under aquarium and seals," Cody checked the brochure. "We've got two hours before the live show down at the stadium so we're probably not going to everything."

"Ok I'll trade sharks for stingrays, Lanna shouldn't cry over those and they've killed people, right? So makes them something I would want to see," Randy laughed while Cody just shook his head.

"Seals are pretty fun, but the zoo in had those. So game plan is turtles, stingrays and walk under aquarium," Cody studied the map while Randy peer over his shoulder.

"Sounds good. Then the live show, a bite to eat and then back to the beach house for the rest of the afternoon?" Randy wanted to kiss Cody's neck so badly but knew they were in public so had to resist the urge.

"Looks like we have it all planned out," Cody put his sunglasses on his head and they headed towards Turtle Point. Cody watched a young couple walk past them holding hands, he looked down at Randy's free hand next to his wishing for nothing more to touch it. "It's not fair."

"I know, baby," Randy said the final word as a hushed whisper only Cody and Alanna could hear. Randy knew it exactly how Cody felt because it was how he felt too. Here they were out in public trying to be a family yet at the same time had to hide pieces of what made them a family. Randy glanced around quickly and let his finger tips lightly touch Cody's hand. That single small gesture was not lost on Cody, it spoke volumes to him.

"Pretty empty here," Cody looked around has the stood by the edge of the turtle tanks.

"Tut, tut!" Alanna clapped her hands looking at the giant sea turtles swimming about.

"You were right, she really likes them," Randy saw no one was around and got even braver sliding his arm around Cody's waist hold his family in his arms.

"Ever think we'll be able to do this freely one day?" Cody looked over at Alanna and Randy. Alanna was trying to reach out to touch a turtle through the glass.

"I don't know. But isn't it fun to flirt with danger," Randy took the risk and gave Cody a small kiss on the lips.

"If danger is a viper then yes," Cody and Randy pulled away from each other hearing voices coming. "I don't think she's going to like when we take here away from the Tut-tuts," Cody laughed.

"Say bye-bye to the turtles sweetie," Randy waved his hand at the glass and Alanna watched for a moment before mimicking him. "Come on say Bye-bye."

"Ba, bye," she just giggle and kept waving. Randy turned and walked away with Cody; Alanna squirmed his arms trying to keep her eyes on the brightly colored turtles.

"Told you, she's not happy," Cody looked on has Alanna patted her hands on Randy's neck and shoulders.

"No, but she's not crying," Randy bounced he up and down a bit. "Come on Princess, we're going to see more fun things. Be good and Daddy will buy you ice cream after your lunch." The made there way to the sting ray exhibit.

"Alanna look," Cody tried to get her interested in the animal. However she was having way too much fun pulling Randy's sunglasses off his face. Alanna was finally successful as she pulled the glasses from her father's face swing them in her little hand.

"Ah, give those…back," Randy tried to get his sunglasses back before Alanna dropped them in with the stingrays.

"You're lucky this is a petting exhibit," Cody knelt down and picked up the sunglasses out of the tank. "Or else that would have been the end of your three hundred dollar sunglasses," Cody wiped Randy's glasses off with his shirt.

"Can't help it if I like to look good," Randy smirked has Cody pushed the glasses up Randy's nose.

"Yes Mr. Affliction everything," Cody smacked Randy on the chest. "Here pass me Alanna so I can help her touch the sting rays," Randy hand over his daughter to Cody. Randy watched them kneel down to tank. Cody took Alanna's hand placing it in the water, she giggled has one of the rays swam under her fingers. Randy held up a digital camera and snapped a photo of the moment.

"So, I guess we should move on?" Randy said clicking a few more pictures.

"Yeah on to the aquarium," Randy pulled the camera in his pocket and they were on their way.

"So, what's our plan tomorrow when Sam and Miranda take Alanna to Busch Gardens?" Cody shifted Alanna into his other arm.

"Don't know," Randy put his sunglasses up on his head. "I was thinking some nude sunbathing," Randy paused for a moment. "In bed."

"Funny Randy, funny. Might take you up on the in bed part though," Cody winked.

"I can always get you up for that part," Randy laughed has the walked down into the underground aquarium.

"Yeah, yeah," Cody leaned back and helped Alanna look up into the glass ceiling. "Pretty isn't it," Cody gazed into the blue water.

"Yeah," Randy wasn't looking at the aquarium above them he was just staring at Cody and Alanna thinking how lucky he was.

"Randy you should be looking up," Cody stuck his tongue out. Randy wanted to make a smart ass comment about what Cody could do with that tongue, but refrained from doing so. Gazing up Randy's mind wander to four weeks ago, wondering if he had succeeded. Wondering if he would have to try again, they should have known by now, right? Soon they were done at the aquarium and went off to look the live show.

**xxx**

Randy, Cody and Alanna entered the beach house after an active morning at Sea World. The house was empty; Randy checked the counter for a note from the girls and saw none.

"They're out on the beach," Cody peeked out the window. "I guess we should change and join them," Cody looked back at Randy who was putting Alanna down into her playpen.

"Going to wear that little speedo I bought for you?" Randy walked over to Cody and kissed him. Randy now free of the public eye slid his hands down back pockets of Cody's shorts pulling him in tighter.

"Randy," Cody murmured into the kiss grinded against the older man. Behind closed walls they could be free to feel how they wanted without judgment, or so they thought.

"God can't you two keep it in your pants for five minutes," Miranda walked into the beach house.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any," Cody snapped. Randy cringed at those words, knowing that the only time Sam didn't put out for Miranda was when she was menstruating.

"No, that's not true Cody, I gave her some of this morning," Samantha came in and made a hand gesture sticking her tongue out licking between it. Randy let a mental sigh of relief, and let go of Cody.

"Could you two watch Alanna while we change to join you on the beach?" Randy looked at the two women.

"Sure," Samantha smiled. "Where's your camera? I want to see what pictures you took," Randy pulled the camera out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Would you two stop dilly dallying and get changed," Miranda grumped. "We're missing the good sun."

"Whatever," Randy took Cody's hand and led him towards the stairs.

"Oh great will be waiting at least an hour if you both go at the same time," Miranda sipped a glass of orange juice. "That's why you want us to watch Alanna. So you two can fuck like rabbits. This is supposed to be mine and Sam's day not to have to look after her."

"Miranda," Samantha growled. "She is my daughter, I have no issue watching her for five minutes," Samantha picked up Alanna from the pen. "They are not going up stairs to have sex."

"Yeah right those two. I'm sure they joined the mile high club on plane here," Miranda bitched.

"Fuck you we're already platinum members," Randy retorted and hauled Cody up stairs slamming the door behind him.

"What is wrong with her Randy," Cody started to undress. "She's been like this since last week," Randy could only think of one reason. Miranda either found out what happened in the car four weeks ago, or Samantha had missed her period.

"I'm not sure. Don't let it bother you," Randy pulled on his swim trunks.

"I feel bad for Sam. Putting up with her bitch attitude," Cody tied his swim shorts. "And Alanna for having to go to the zoo tomorrow, with that."

"If they make it to the zoo," Randy had a feeling Miranda would put up a stink and the zoo trip would get called off.

"You think," Cody didn't finish. "Well we'll just go with Sam," Randy smiled. Randy knew that if Miranda did break up with Sam, the four of them, him, Cody, Sam and Alanna would move along together just fine has a family.

"Thanks, now let's get down stairs before the dragon tries to bite Sam's head off," Randy and Cody shared a soft kiss before going back down stairs.

"See look, you're back in only six minutes," Samantha smirked passing Alanna to Randy. Randy whispered something to her that Cody couldn't hear. "Yeah I can do that," she laughed. "I set her swimsuit out and the sunscreen."

"Thanks," Randy watched has Samantha walked outside along, Miranda having obvious left for the beach while they were up stairs.

"So much for our happy vacation," Cody picked up Alanna's swim wear and helped Randy change her.

"I would have to say it's still about seventy five percent still happy," Randy loaded Alanna down with sunscreen.

"They'll break up if Sam gets pregnant won't they," Cody questioned putting some of the sunscreen on himself.

"Shhh, not so loud," Randy chewed his lip. "But yeah, I think there is a good chance it will be over before that part even happens," Randy gasp as he felt Cody rub sun screen into his tattooed shoulders. "I think she is you know."

"Huh," Cody rubbed more sunscreen into the older man's back.

"Pregnant. I think she missed and Miranda knows when Sam cycles so she's pissed because she's suspicious," Randy explained moving away from Cody's hands. "You can put the rest on me outside, and then I'll get your back," Randy started towards the door.

"I hope she is," Cody said softly. "I know how happy it will make you."

"I'm already happy," Randy opened the sliding door. "Now come on."

"Hang on, we don't have Alanna's beach toys dumb ass," Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy again, this time Randy could respond.

"Stick it out all you want because later tonight I'm going to make you stick in me," Randy flashed a toothy smile and wiggled his eye brows.

"Yeah well I'll stick it in after I come in your ass," Cody gave his cocky comeback.

"We will see about that," Randy watched Cody walk by him and followed the younger man down to the private beach where there were two sun umbrella's were set up.

"So glad you two could join us?" Miranda flipped a page in her book.

"Randy, I'm going to take Alanna down to the harder sand so she can dig in it," Cody picked her up in one arm and the beach toys in the other.

"Ok," Randy was rubbing more sunscreen into his tattoos. "I'll come with you."

"You two should build a sandcastle for her," Samantha sat up on the blanket.

"Why would they waste their time on something like that," Miranda scoffed. "Just so the waves can wash it away."

"No I'm going to her let get smash it," Cody responded cockily. "That's the best part of building them."

Randy gathered one of the blankets and a towel and the two of them walked down towards the water hardened sand. Randy spread out the blanket and lay out on it; Cody set Alanna on it next to him.

"Where are you going Codes?" Randy tilted his glasses up.

"To get a few buckets of water to build the castle with. Do you plan on helping me any or just going to not tan with all that sun block you slapped on," Cody picked up a couple of Alanna's bucket.

"Look, I like the sun but I hate having an uneven tan. So sunscreen for me," Randy grumbled.

"Good point, but I bet those tan lines would be fun to lick," Cody winked and headed down to the water.

"So Lanna, how much sand am I going to be washing off you and Cody later tonight, hm," Randy kept his eyes on his daughter and she made her way off the blanket and for her shovel. Randy mind wandered, he knew a storm was coming. Miranda knew something or else she would be in this mood, he was worried she would over react if he was right about Sam's cycles. Sam was trying to keep things happy but had seen sadness in her face. He could tell that if Miranda left Samantha wouldn't chase, but she wasn't going to start the break up either, or would she. Love was such an hard thing to predict. "Fuck," Randy jump up has Cody flicked cold water from one of the buckets at him.

"Gotcha. So what were you thinking of," Cody sat in the sand by Alanna and started gathering sand.

"Same shit we were talking about in the house," Randy lie on his side watching Cody work with the sand.

"We'll deal with it when it happens," Cody set Alanna on his lap and made her pat the sand down into the bucket. "We could even be wrong about why she's upset."

"You could be right," Randy grab his cigarettes that he'd brought outside with him. "I just want her to be happy you know," Randy took a drag. "I mean it's not exactly easy to find someone willing to take on this family situation."

"I know. We you first invited me to your home that first time," Cody flipped the bucket hitting the bottom with his fist getting the sand out. "I wasn't sure about any of it. However, I'm happy that I went. Honestly couldn't imagine my life not being weird like this."

"Then when are you going to move the rest of your stuff from Georgia to and give up your apartment there?" Randy got up, still puffing on his cigarette and sat on the edge of the blanket digging his feet into the sand.

"When my lease is up. I've already moved my vitals into your house," Cody was sure the sand had set and lifted the bucket up reveal a perfect bucket shaped pillar. "All that's there is a few video games, clothes I don't wear and some old comic books."

"Ah," Randy butted his cigarette into the sand. "Princess what is your obsession with my toes," Randy laughed has Alanna started shoveling sand onto his feet. "You're pretty good at this Sandcastle thing, Codes."

"Thanks, I was a sandbox kid growing up," Cody had made another three bucket pillars. "I think she wants to burry you. She's really going to town on your feet," Cody smiled. "And there four turrets, time to form the walls."

"Hey you two," Samantha came down from the upper beach and sat down on Randy's blanket. "Oh, nice castle. Miranda and I are going to take Alanna for a little hour or more stroll up the beach, if you get my drift."

"What made Miranda have a change of heart about looking after Alanna today?" Randy arched an eyebrow.

"Massive rain storm, tomorrow. So I buttered her up and got her to accept that you two might not get a chance at what she and I had on the beach…"

"Whoa that's enough lesbian details for me," Cody held up his hands signaling Samantha to stop her explanation. Randy just sat there wiggling his toes making Alanna giggle has the sand moved off them.

"Are you sure? Miranda seems in a really foul mood these past few days," Randy looked Samantha in the eye.

"I might have mentioned my test results and that I want another baby," Samantha looked down at the sand. "But she knows nothing else. She suspicious that we've you know, and is still trying to convince me not to get pregnant."

"That explains a lot," Randy watched has Alanna patted the sand down on his now re-covered feet.

"Sorry you guys have to put up with her attitude," Samantha picked up Alanna. "Well you boys enjoy your hour."

"See ya," Randy and Cody waved has Samantha left with Alanna.

"So what now?" Cody stood wiping the sand from his legs.

"Let's go take a swim," Randy got up off the blanket.

"I thought this hour was for us to," Cody stepped around the sandcastle.

"Swim suits optional," Randy turned towards the ocean and dropped his shorts giving Cody full view of his backside.

"Are you sure this beach is one hundred percent private," Cody questioned fiddling with the string of his shorts.

"I like the risk," Randy kept walking to the water. Cody watched Randy stick his foot in the water testing the temperature. The water must have been to his liking because he continued walking out into the waves until he was waist deep. Cody shook his fear off and removed his shorts; still a tad nervous he covered his front. Cody let his toe touch the water he shivered. It was colder than he was expecting, but it wasn't unbearable. Cody wadded out to meet Randy.

"Don't you think its a little cold for skinny dipping?" Cody was starting to worry about suffering shrinkage.

"No," Randy fell back into the water and floated on his back. Cody saw full well that the water did nothing to Randy who was semi hard, so he shouldn't worry about. Cody walked towards Randy's floating body. "Aren't you going to swim baby? Or can you?" Randy shifted his body so his was standing again, both men now mid chest deep in the salt water.

"I can swim," Cody huffed. "I'm just not use to the water yet."

"You sure you're not scared there might be sharks?" Randy came face to face with the young man. "Or maybe a water snake," Randy's hand encircled Cody soft penis and stroked it gently.

"Sorry I'm a little cold," Cody looked away ashamed that he probably wasn't hard like Randy was expecting. Randy pulled Cody tightly into his body let his still semi hard erection poke Cody's hip.

"It's affecting me too," Randy dipped down to Cody's neck and began to lick and nip at the salty flesh there. "Don't be embarrassed, even soft you give most fully hard guys a run for their money," Randy licked the shell of Cody's ear while the waves soft lapped around them. "You should be a porn star honestly," Randy felt Cody starting to come to life in his hand.

"You really think that," Cody kissed one of the water droplets running down Randy's neck. "I don't think I could do porn," Cody let Randy tilt his head back so the older man could suck on his Adam's apple. Randy sucked hard, rubbing his teeth over it make sure it would be nice and bruised for the rest of the vacation. Cody let out a moan and Randy lift his mouth away giving on finally swipe to the now purplish flesh.

"Not even with me has a co-star," Randy brushed his lips teasingly over Cody's not allowing for a real kiss. "Or maybe you'd rather that I be the director, filming you and a pet I bring for you."

"I didn't think this was an open relationship," Cody groan has the Randy continue to stroke him under the water.

"It's not," Randy growled feeling Cody's hand wrap around him. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do a threesome, if you wanted it. Of course I have rules to that," Randy's free hand cupped the back of Cody's neck kneading his fingers into it. "Someone we don't know, they only bottom to us," Cody covered Randy's mouth and shook his head, water drops coming from his wet hair.

"I don't want a threesome, I don't think I could handle seeing you on top of anyone else anymore," Cody made sure Randy could tell he was dead serious. "Mine," Cody possessively traced the black ink on Randy's rib cage.

"Yours," Randy gave the smaller man a quick kiss. "Can you breathe underwater?" Randy took his hand off Cody cock.

"Yeah," Cody let his hand fall away from Randy. Randy pulled Cody against his body has close as he could grind their hips together slowly. Cody caught the flash of evil intent in Randy's eyes and took a deep breath expecting to be dunked. Randy did nothing but pulled them back towards waist deep water.

"What you thought I was going to dunk you," Cody just looked at Randy's lips curling into a smirk. "You know I'm not in that kind of mood," Randy took Cody's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it lightly. Randy leaned Cody's back until the young man felt his feet lift from the sand. "Wrap them around me," Randy held Cody a float in the water. Cody lifted his legs up and locked them around Randy's waist.

"What are you doing?" Cody closed his eyes lifting his arms up to rest his hands on Randy's broad shoulders.

"Hold on tight, and take a deep breath," Randy instructed. Cody squeezed his legs around Randy harder and inhaled. Randy kissed Cody and let his feet up from the sand. Both of them plunged under the water still kissing, sharing their air with one another. Cody would gladly drowned this way with Randy kissing him but has his air was running out Randy lifted them both out of the water.

"Randy," Cody panted has he broke the kiss trying to bring oxygen back into his lungs. "I need you," Cody laid his head in the crook of Randy's neck.

"Here or on the blanket?" Randy let a finger tease Cody's entrance. Cody wiggled in Randy's arms has the cold water touched his most private area.

"Here," Cody whimpered has Randy's finger moved in more. "I'm still good from this morning baby," Cody bounced a little on the finger.

"Maybe I want to tease you a bit more," Randy crooked his finger rubbing Cody's inner walls. "Maybe I'm not ready to be deep inside you." Randy added a second finger working them still at a slow teasing pace driving Cody wild.

"How can I get you ready," Cody ground his hips down the fingers the ocean water splash a bit around them.

"Not telling," Randy pulled his two fingers back and reentered Cody with three.

"Randy, going to make me to loose," Cody whined not wanting Randy's fingers anymore.

"Your little tight hole," Randy snickered. "Codes, I've double you with a toy before and fucked you after," Randy removed his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with Cody's entrance. "You were still perfect around me," Randy had Cody up high enough so he could lick and tease the young man's nipples with his mouth.

"For fuck sakes, Randal Keith Orton, just fuck me!" Cody growled. Cody tried to push down on to Randy's shaft but the tattooed man held him still only letting his head go in.

"Because I love watching you go insane with desire," Randy continued to plant small kisses on Cody's chest.

"Bastard," Cody sunk his nails into Randy's neck to see if a little pain would convince him to go all in.

"Bitch," Randy laughed and started to pull what little of him was in out.

"No me give more not less, ah," Cody snapped.

"I'll give, if you give me something later," Randy made Cody look him in the face.

"You know I'll give you anything," Cody watched Randy open his mouth and extend his tongue out. Cody slid his tongue out and they let just their tongues touch and caress together.

"Good, I'm not going to tell you what you're giving. You'll just know," Randy dropped Cody down on to his cock. Both men moaning out in pleasure has the water sloshed around. Randy and Cody moved together knowing what the other was going to do.

"Ran, oh god," Cody loosened his grip on Randy's shoulders.

"Lean back into the water," Randy grunted rocking his hips. Cody let go and lay back into the water has Randy rammed into his body. Randy kept on his hands on Cody's hips digging his nails in, Cody thrashed in the water has Randy hit his sweet spot. Cody put his hand on Randy's wrist; the older man instinctively understood and pulled Cody back up against his body.

"Touch me," Cody begged. "Please, stroke me."

"I'm coming first," Randy whispered. "Then I'm going to give you an orgasm you won't soon forget," Randy bit at Cody's earlobe. Cody just panted with the need of release against Randy's neck, knowing his lover would deliver on the promise. "I'm close," Randy murmured.

"I want it," Cody lifted his mouth just millimeters from Randy's ear. "All of it, I want it so when we get out of the water it drips on the sand," Cody whispered knowing Randy loved it.

"My Codes, always a slut for me," Randy groaned feeling his legs quiver beneath the water. Cody clenched his ass tight wanting to draw Randy's orgasm out of him. "Yes, oh fuck, yes," Randy hollered not caring is somewhere down the beach someone could hear him as he came inside Cody. Randy didn't let Cody go, just hold him in place he started to walk towards the shore.

"Randy, I can walk," Cody didn't let go however knowing Randy was up to something.

"Just keep your dick out of the sand," Randy peered down seeing the water was only just at the tops of his feet. Randy lowered himself to his knees laying Cody down on the sand the water running around him. Cody held his dick up against his chest as Randy untangled his legs from around his waist keeping them spread has Randy settle between them.

"Yeah you haven't even started and I don't think I'm going forgot this," Cody watched Randy take his cock in his hand, resting his other hand on Cody's thigh. Cody moaned feeling a wave break and the water run between his legs. Propping himself on his elbows he watched has Randy let spit fall from his mouth onto the head of his painful erection. Randy used his tongue to smooth the saliva over Cody's shaft make sure all of it had a nice wet coating.

Cody tried to burn the image into his head of Randy kneel in front of him licking the tip of his cock, while waves broke over the older man's mid thighs. No wet dream could ever compare Cody decided has Randy began sucking on the head of his dick. Cody's body was overloaded on sensations the warm sun drying his skin, the water caressing his sides, his balls, and faintly tickling his used hole. But most of all was Randy's mouth bobbing up and down on him. Randy knew where to press his tongue, just the right spot to graze his teeth. All the things that would build up an orgasm within Cody without sending him over. Cody just moaned has Randy hollowed his cheeks more increasing the pressure.

"Randy, more, I want to, so bad," Cody could feel he was getting there. Randy made sure to gather more spit in his mouth letting any excess fall from his mouth to run over Cody's balls. Randy knew it was futile to attempt to deep throat Cody, but he loved to try. Make small gagging noises Randy tortured his own throat trying to take more of his lover down. Cody flopped back onto the sand, the pressure starting to get too intense. He started bucking his hips up, Randy just held his lips tight and allowed Cody to fuck his mouth. Randy started mumbling and using his tongue helping Cody get closer. Randy felt Cody's hips jerk and he braced himself has the hot salty liquid hit the back of his tongue. Randy swallowed all of it, and then clean any he missed from Cody's spent cock.

"How was that?" Randy crawled up Cody's body and raised the young man's arms above his head lacing their fingers together.

"Epic," was all Cody managed to get out. Randy kissed Cody with his swollen lips, while the tide started to come in around them.

"We should rinse off and get dressed before they come back," Cody hated having to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah we've probably been an hour," Randy didn't feel like moving off of Cody. He was enjoying the young hard body under him and the warm sun toasting his back.

The boys washed the sand off themselves in the ocean and dressed. Once dressed, they returned to the blanket lying side by side. Still enjoying the afterglow off what had transpired between them.

"Here you go boys," Samantha plopped Alanna in the middle of them unexpectedly.

"Nice timing," Cody laughing thinking that only ten minutes earlier he and Randy were stretched out nude at the water's edge.

"We brought back some shells too," Miranda placed them beside the blanket seeming in a better mood.

"Great," Cody sat up on the blanket while Randy stay put as Alanna had climbed up on his chest.

"Well we're going out to dinner soon. So you guys have fun with her, see you sometime later tonight," the two women walked up the beach to the beach house.

"Looks like Sam got her in a good mood," Cody collected up the shells into his hands.

"They're off to do more than eat," Randy groaned. Alanna started going after Randy's sunglasses again. "Now Princess you can have three hundred sunglasses when your, um, when affliction makes them in your size," Cody almost fell over laughing at Randy's statement.

"If Affliction made baby clothes you would have Alanna all decked out wouldn't you?" Cody placed the shells around the sandcastle.

"I would," Randy could tell that Alanna was getting worn out not having her usually afternoon nap. "Tired sweetie? Take a nap by Daddy, we can use a towel for a blanket to cover you," Randy tried to get her to lie down but she just when for her shovel.

"When we go in we might get a few minutes alone if she's all tuckered out you know," Cody winked.

"I know, just don't want her over tired," Randy sat up to see if Alanna would try to put sand on his feet again.

"Well the castle is done, so we can go back up to the house," Cody took Alanna and sat her in the middle of the castle waiting for her to start smashing it.

"I would rather wait until they are both gone. To help keep Miranda in a good mood," Randy smiled has Alanna started to demolish the sandcastle. "You did all that work for this."

"It's worth it, she's having fun," Cody laughed and dodged some sand Alanna flung.

**xxx**

Randy and Cody left the beach an hour later. Returning to the beach house they made sure Alanna had something to eat before putting her down to rest. Then they two of them made something simple for dinner.

"Dishwasher with those," Randy motioned before Cody could fill the sink. "I don't do dishes."

"I should have known," Cody brought the door of the dishwasher down. The two of them loaded the dishes in and turned it on. "So you want to take a shower, since she's asleep," Cody smirked.

"You go get cleaned up," Randy gave Cody a long embrace. "I will in a while."

"Something on your mind?" Cody rubbed the older man's back.

"No, just want a quick nap on the couch," Randy gave a soft smile that convinced Cody he was telling the truth.

"I'm just wearing you out in your old age," Cody walked towards the stairs.

"We will see about that," Randy crossed his arms over his chest. Once Cody has gone up stairs Randy peeked in at Alanna in her crib before laying down for a nap on the couch. He could see out the window the dark clouds rolling over the water. "Storms coming," Randy closed his eyes and fell asleep has the wind picked up and rain started falling.

Cody started his shower stripping his clothes. While the beach house was quite luxurious it only had one main bathroom with a shower. Cody set his watch on the sink and knocked something off.

"What's this," Cody picked up a stick like object. Studying it he realized what it was. He quickly scanned the room for the box it came in; he found it unfolded hidden well within the waste basket. Cody read the box and then looked back at the stick. "She's," Cody dropped the box and covered his mouth. "Oh should I tell him or wait till she does. Maybe if I do we can avoid a mess with Miranda. Fuck, what do I do!" Cody just sat on the floor staring at the positive pregnancy test.

This was great news in Cody's mind, he was happy that Samantha was pregnant and he knew Randy would be too. However Cody knew that Samantha wasn't ready to let Miranda in on the full truth. Given she had been trying to convince Samantha not to have another baby. Cody decided it was better to tell Randy now so they could get rid of the evidence for Samantha. Cody went down stairs in his brief and saw Randy sound asleep on the couch.

"I can't do it, he looks so peaceful," Cody retreated back to the bathroom. He tucked the pregnancy test into the hooded sweater he was planning on wearing after his shower. Cody stepped in the warm spray and washed the sand that had decide to stick to his body early off. His mind still racing, he was going to be a part of the whole experience. He now felt like Alanna was his own daughter, but this was different. He was going to be there for all of it with Randy. They're strange family was about to grow in the best possible way. His mind just jumped from thought to thought; baby showers, setting up a room in the large house, there was just so much.

Cody turned off the shower, and dried off. "I hope he's awake," He pulled on his clothes and patted the pregnancy test in his sweater. Randy was not awake. Cody lifted Randy's head and sat on the couch; let Randy's head rest on his lap. Cody let his fingers light touch Randy's cheeks, he wonder if the baby would be blessed the way Alanna was and have its father's gorgeous features. Would Randy get his son, or would they have another little girl. Did it really matter, no it didn't, it was just banter all parents had. Gender doesn't matter, what it looks like doesn't matter, all that matters is that it would be loved unconditionally. Randy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes; the grey blue looked into the soft blue ones.

"How long have I been asleep?" Randy stretched.

"About an hour and half," Cody stroked the bit of hair Randy was now allowing to grow out. "Go back to sleep."

"No I'm good," Randy reached his hand up and cupped Cody's face. "Quite the storm out, compared to the quiet in here," Cody turned and nuzzled Randy's hand before kissing it.

"For now," Cody whispered.

"What's wrong," Randy went to sit up but Cody held him down.

"I'll show you, it's not really something bad," Cody reached into his sweaters pocket. The door slammed and both Randy and Cody jumped up to see a rain soaked Samantha.

"Sam?" Randy could see her mascara was running. It was obvious she had been or still was crying although the rain drops dripping from her hair made it hard to tell.

"I'm ok," she sniffed. "I just broke up with Miranda, that's all."

"Bullshit," Randy walked over to her and led her to the couch sit her down. "What really happen?"

"I told you I broke up with her. She said it was her or me having another baby. So I gave her money for a hotel room and her plane ticket home. Then I walked from the restaurant to here," Samantha tried to keep herself from crying.

"But you were fine earlier," Randy wasn't buying the story he knew there was more to it.

"Randy you should go get your shower," Samantha gave him a look which he understood. Cody put his hands on Randy's shoulders.

"She needs a few minutes, ok. I'll stay with her," Randy nodded and walked out of the room to the shower.

"Thanks Cody," Samantha got off the couch and took her coat off.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Cody began. "But I found your, um, your, well it was in the bathroom," Cody began rambling. "I knocked it off the sink and I shouldn't have looked."

"Oh you found it, did you tell Randy? I meant to throw it out but Miranda was harassing me to hurry up and get in the car," Samantha looked at Cody not mad but more surprised.

"I didn't get the chance. I was about to but you came back," Cody patted his sweater. "It's right here. I figure I would tell Randy, so he and I could get rid of the evidence for you."

"You're a good guy Cody. Randy's lucky to have you," Samantha sat on the couch. "I was going to tell both of you as soon has Miranda disappear for a half hour or something."

"I figured as much. I'm excited about this, nervous but happy," Cody smiled.

"I am too, that's why I had to leave Miranda. She'll never accept another baby Orton," Samantha felt much better now that she knew that Cody had found the test and was happy with the result. "Did you two bath Alanna or is she still covered in sand?"

"She kind of fell asleep after we fed her, so sandy," Cody blushed. "Bad parenting on our part."

"It's ok. Look Randy asked me a favor this morning," Samantha giggled. "He wanted me to hint around to you that he wanted you to give him something," Samantha went to the sink and filled it up so she could give Alanna a sponge bath to get the sand off her.

"Give him what?" Cody was confused. "Wait," his mind went back to earlier and Randy's request before entering him. "He asked me to give him something earlier. Do you know what I'm supposed to do?"

"When he said that and you accepted, well whatever you got after that. That's what Randy wants," Samantha walked towards Alanna's crib. "So get up there and give it to him," Samantha laughed. "He might change his mind about what he wants, so hurry," Cody just nodded and went up stairs. "Do it now Cody, give him one more moment's peace. I know Miranda all too well, she'll be here sooner or later," Samantha said softly as she put Alanna in the sink and began bathing here.

Cody stepped into the steamed filled bathroom, looking at the shower he saw Randy's silhouette. Quietly he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower behind the older man. Cody pressed his chest into Randy's back.

"I think I know what you want," Cody began kissing the tattooed shoulders. Cody let his fingers tweak Randy's nipples making them hard even in the warm heat of the shower.

"Do you," Randy replied spreading his legs a bit.

"Yeah, never thought you would ever let me," Cody hand rubbed his hands up and down Randy's abs.

"You never really asked, but I could tell you wanted to," Randy grinded his ass against Cody's cock. "I told you when we hooked up I might let you in after a while," Randy moaned has Cody wrapped his hand around him giving him a few pumps.

"I guess you're the slut tonight," Cody whispered into Randy's ear giving the old man a taste of his own medicine.

"I've always been a slut Baby. I'm just not anyone's bitch. Got that," Randy noticed the water cooling so he shut it off. Randy turned and pulled Cody to him speaking softly. "We don't have a lot of time, sorry. I promise there will be a next time," Randy stepped back. "How do you want me?"

"Against the wall," Cody couldn't believe this was happening. He was happy to get this chance, but sadden it had to be rushed. Cody dropped to his knees and licked at Randy's entrance knowing the older man loved to be rimmed. "Cherry lube?"

"No time, I took care of prepping myself for you," Randy pressed his body against the cold tiles of the standup shower.

"I'm still getting a bit of revenge for earlier," Cody spread Randy's cheeks and licked around the hole.

"Oh god, you know I love that," Randy moaned. Cody curled his tongue and slipped it in and out feeling that Randy was going to be very tight. That thought made him even harder, he knew Randy had barely been taken and that it had been a very long time since the last person. Cody pushed a finger in with his tongue, even if Randy had done some prep he just didn't want to hurt his lover. "Oh fuck Cody, baby I like it rough. Just give me that monster," Randy panted. Cody kissed around the hole a bit more.

"Are you sure," Cody stood behind Randy. Randy pushed his ass out. "You haven't been with anyone in a while."

"I'm sure," Randy braced his arms on the wall. Cody slid just the tip in. "Yeah, more."

"Never thought you'd be a vocal bottom," Cody rubbed Randy's hiplines with his hands.

"I like to praise my man," Randy growled. Cody inched in a bit more finding Randy tight but not having any pain.

"What did you prep with?"

"Dildo, I knew fingers wouldn't be enough for that bad boy," Randy pushed back taking in a bit more. "Shit you feel good."

"I should ask how long you've been preparing," Cody moved in the final couple of inches.

"A few weeks, I have been having some private sessions with a little toy I might show you sometime," Randy arched his back has Cody pulled out and pushed back in.

"You and your toys," Cody began rocking in and out. Trying to get use to being inside someone after so long without, as well has giving Randy time to adjust.

"Codes, don't be shy," Randy began moving his hip back and forth encouraging Cody to move fast. "You can't break me. Not even with the big cock of yours," Randy turned his head back and kissed Cody. Cody began moving his hips faster. "Oh yeah, harder," Randy moaned again. Cody gained his confidence and began pounding in and out of Randy forcefully. Randy dropped his hand to his crotch and began rubbing himself.

"I don't think I can last long," Cody panted sweat breaking out on his body.

"Inside me," Randy jacked himself faster. Randy promised himself that he would give Cody another time soon to be inside him. Regretting it had to be on a night like this, he had wanted this to be a little more special. Randy pumped himself faster, screaming out Cody's name he came splashing his seed onto the shower tiles.

"So tight," Cody face scrunched up has Randy's body contracted around him. Cody couldn't handle the further tightening of Randy and came inside the tattooed man. "Randy," Cody said his name over and over. Pulling out they slumped to the shower floor together. They cuddled in each other's arms for a moment.

"Kiss me," Randy closed eyes and leaned back opening his legs. Cody understood what Randy meant and slid between the older man's thighs. Randy had done this act to him so many times; to Cody it was one of the most intimate moments they share after sex. Cody lifted Randy's sac up and let his tongue gather up the cum that was starting to seep out. Cody returned to Randy's mouth shared at long passionate kiss with him, along the cum to coat both his and Randy's tongue.

"Randy, I need to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier," Cody nuzzled Randy's cheek.

"You sure it's your news to tell?" Randy smirked.

"You know?" Cody was stunned.

"I figure she had to be for her to walk out on Miranda after getting the ultimatum," Randy felt Cody shiver and held him closer. "How did you know?"

"I found the test," Cody admitted.

"Blue line," Randy smiled.

"Yes," Cody snuggled into the naked embrace.

"We should get dressed," Randy stroked Cody's damp hair. "Go down and celebrate with Sam and try to cheer her up," At that moment they jumped has the heard a glass shatter down stairs. "Shit." They jumped and pulled their pants on and dashed down the stairs.

"You whore, you've already slept with him haven't you," Miranda yelled has Samantha cowered in a corner holding Alanna.

"You're not welcome here anymore," Randy snarled. "Get the fuck out," Randy stalked towards Miranda make sure to put his body between Samantha and Miranda. Cody went towards Samantha and Alanna to check so see if the glass they heard shatter has been aimed at them.

"You asshole, you're willing to put her at risk just to have another brat," Miranda spat at Randy, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Leave him alone, it was my choice," Samantha spoke and Alanna started to cry. Cody took Alanna and stood up taking her from the room and unnoticed to anyone grabbed the cordless phone. Cody slipped into Alanna's room and pressed his back to the wall, ready to dial 911 if this escalated any further.

"Wait your choice, no you're not. Tell me your not!" Miranda screamed.

"Miranda, it's over just go," Samantha had tears running down.

"No if I can't have you no one will," Miranda pulled out a gun. Randy and Samantha stood there unable to move. Cody dialed the phone scared to death clutching Alanna for dear life.

"Put the gun down Miranda," Randy took a step towards her. "I'll divorce Samantha, and take full custody," Randy tried to negotiate. "Just let her see them once in a while ok," Randy was almost close enough that he could lunge and tackle her to the ground.

"Them? THEM?!?!" Miranda shrieked and shot. Cody bolted from the room and tackled Miranda knocking the gun from her. Miranda kicked Cody in the groin and shoved him off her. Seeing what she had done quickly fled the scene.

"Randy!" Samantha screamed. Cody turned holding his groin, his eye wide with horror. Randy was conscious gripping his shoulder area with blood pouring out.

"Randy, say something," Cody forgot about his own pain and knelt by Randy putting his hand over the Randy's bloodly one on his shoulder.

"Where's Alanna?" Randy hissed out in pain.

"Her room," Cody felt tears sting his eyes. Samantha grabbed a kitchen towel and came back to Randy.

"Here could put this on wound with a lot of pressure to stop the bleeding," Samantha handed him the towel. Randy lifted his hand off the gunshot wound and Cody pressed the down with the towel.

"I called 911 from the room, help should be here soon," Cody felt sick to his stomach seeing Randy lying there. "Shouldn't we alleviate his feet or something to prevent shock?"

"Yeah," Samantha ran to find something to prop up Randy's feet. "Got something, Randy can you lift your legs?"

"Yes," He lifted them and she slid some pillows under them. "I want to see Alanna, please," Randy started feeling light headed from blood loss. Samantha brought their daughter out to him. "Going take a lot more than a bullet to take me from my family," Randy looked at Alanna, Samantha, down at Samantha's stomach and then finally at Cody. Red and blue lights flashed into the room, the cops and EMTs rushed into the room. Cody moved away from Randy so the paramedics could do they're job.

"Can we ride with him?" Cody followed the stretcher out into the rain Samantha and Alanna in the door way of the beach house.

"It will be a tight squeeze, but you three get in with him," the paramedic held the door open for them.

"You mean four," Cody replied helping Samantha who was carrying Alanna in her arms and Randy's unborn baby in her womb into the Ambulance and then jumped in.


End file.
